Teasing Starts it All
by Kya-Healing Every Day
Summary: It's a Minato one shot. Two friends come home, 1 teasing the other. They fight, but somehow, Minato finds out one of his dear friends likes someone. Will he find out this friend is in love with him? T to be safe


A friend of mine and I are doing one shots for each other. If Quizilla worked with us they would be on there. Instead, we're putting them on Fanfiction! It's my first Minato one shot, so it may be a little crappy. Sorry for all the Minato/Kushina fans, this is what she asked for. I am a fan of the couple, but I like to write for my friends too! Rated T for suggestion on something Jiraiya does.

* * *

I like watching him train. It wasn't that I liked the young blonde personally. No I didn't like Minato. I couldn't like him. He is the Hokage for Pete's sake!

But he was always so kind to me. Like he knew how I felt. No family to care for you. No one to welcome you home. I had always been that person. He only man who ever loved me was my own father. And I'd say that was a lie too.

Minato is a great man. Don't get me wrong. I don't hate the guy. I went to school with him. He was my savior during school. Somehow he always knew when I was in trouble, even now as adults. Now we're pretty good friends.

"Chi! Wait up!" my teammate, Kima, yelled after me.

"You're the one who said to hurry!" I called over my shoulder.

"I know! I know! But your the one who wants to see Lord Hokage," the brunette girl smirked.

"I do not!" I scream running after my soon-to-be-dead best friend.

We ran past the gate and into the village. Kima kept out of my reach for the entire run, but I knew she was tired. I could have overcome her easily, but she was one of the only people I trusted.

"I didn't know you were that slow, Chichi!" someone on the street yelled.

"Shad up!" I yelled back, picking up my speed. "Where are you going Kima!" She was running through different streets, it seemed she was searching for something.

"I'm trying to find my savior!" She exclaimed, turning into a restaurant suddenly.

I turned with her, following as closely as I could. Then she jumped into a booth, hiding behind someone.

"Kima," I hissed.

"Yes," she looked innocently passed the shocked person's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I continued to hiss at her.

"Hiding behind Minato," she smiled. Then came the laughter. I turned my head to see Jiraiya. He was laughing from the other side of the table.

"I see you girls are back," the blonde man, Kima hide behind, stated, chuckling as well.

"Yeah," Kima answered, letting go of his arm. "Can we join you? I'm starving."

"Of course, Kima," Jiraiya laughed, "Going to sit Chichi?" he offered the spot next to him.

"Not next to you old perv," I snorted, grabbing a chair from an empty table. I sat with the back of the chair facing the table.

"So, how'd the mission go?" Minato asked.

"Can't we eat before you talk about it?" I growled playfully.

"No, as Hokage I must-"

"Keep up with all the on goings of the village," Kima and I finished for him, "We know."

We laughed as Minato blushed. Jiraiya laughed with us. The waitress chose that time to walk up.

"Hi! My name's Natsumi, and I'll be your server. Do you know what you want to drink?" the fake blonde asked.

I say 'fake' because you could clearly see her natural red roots on top of her head. She wore, well not that much honestly. A tight pink midriff top and some cut-off jean booty shorts.

Jiraiya ordered some sake, all the while looking the girl over. Kima ordered some green tea for me and her. While Minato ordered some water. The girl smiled at Minato before leaving, though he didn't seem to see it.

Kima smiled at him. "Have you ever thought about going on a date Minato? I mean, for as long as I've known you, you've always gone out with us," she spoke the truth. Minato only went out when we forced him too.

"You girls take me out often enough that I don't need to," he shrugged. I sighed.

"Not what she meant. Kima means, you need a girlfriend," I said bluntly.

Minato looked between the two of us. Jiraiya talked to Natsumi when she brought the drinks. He explained what we were talking about.

"Some girlfriends and I are going out tonight, you can come if you want," she flirted, right as Minato opened his mouth to say something.

He paused before he actually spoke. "No thank you. They are right; I only go out with them, but I know them. I feel better with people I know," I put my hand over my mouth just so I didn't laugh. Kima was the same way, but she hid in Minato's shoulder.

The girl huffed and left, without taking our orders. I couldn't help but laugh. Kima started right after me.

"Gees, Minato, you could've thought about it," Jiraiya whined.

"So you could continue doing 'research'?" I teased him. Kima pretended to gag.

"She would be great for my book," he shrugged. "Now Minato, the girls are right, why don't you go and date someone?"

"I already have the two girls I want in my life," Minato smiled.

"Your mom and Kushina?" Kima giggled at my comment.

"No," Minato growled, "You and Kima."

Kima stopped laughing and looked at me with a smile.

"Oh shad up!" I hissed at her, trying to hit her.

I didn't get very far. Two reasons. One, the back of the chair I was sitting in caught my headband, which was on my waist like a belt. And two, Minato put his hand on my chest, right below my bust.

"What in the world got you two started again?" Jiraiya asked, laughing.

"Oh, nothing," Kima smirked.

"Let me go Minato. I'll just wack her. She'll be fine after a few minutes," I struggled to get past the larger built man.

"What _did_ you _do_ Kima!" the blonde snapped at said girl, wrapping his arms around me. This proved even harder to escape. And my face was red, either from my blush or anger, I wasn't sure.

"I teased her about something earlier and brought it up. That's all," she defended. I continued to struggle in Minato's arms.

"I think it's more than that," Jiraiya said, all laughter gone from his face. Kima knew she had to give it up.

"You say one thing and I _swear_, you will _not_ live to see tomorrow," I threatened.

"What is it that you don't want us to know?" Minato asked me. I started to scratch his arms, hoping to be released. While I tried to kick Kima.

"It's nothing," I said. Kima nodded.

"She's right. Just let her go Minato; you're only making her angrier," the brown headed girl said, trying to convince our superior friend (In rank and strength) to put me down. This was one of the times I was happy she knew about my crush on him.

"Not until you tell me what's so bad it makes Chi-chan mad, but not so bad you can't tell your friends," Minato spoke, using the tone he used as a Hokage. Kima, Jiraiya, and I all knew he only used my nickname when he was pissed.

I stopped moving. Now I was more mad at him than I was Kima. "How dare you," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Jiraiya asked.

"How dare you!" I screeched. I turned around in Minato's arms to face him. "You think just because you're the _Hokage_, we'll tell you something personal. Wow Min-kun, you've really let the whole leader thing go to your head!

"I can see telling us to go on a mission, that's your job. But when you try to use the power of the Hokage, to get us to tell you some stupid thing, now that's wrong. You want to know what Kima was teasing me about?" I hissed. Minato's grip loosened as I used the nickname from our academy days. He knew that if I used that name, he was in some serious trouble. "Well let me tell you. Kima and I had been talking about a guy, okay?"

"Some guy? That's what made you so pissed off?" Minato's voice showed his anger.

"Not just '_some guy_' Min-kun. I like this guy okay? I mean I really like him. I may even be in love with him. The '_some guy_' you seemed so upset about, is a great man. And I would love to tell him my feelings. Kima's been trying to help me with that too. The '_some guy_' we're talking about, is someone I want to spend the rest of my life with, either it being his girlfriend, wife, or just a plain friend," I sobbed. Minato's arms fell to his sides.

"Chichi I-"  
"Leave me alone, Hokage-sama!" I yelled. I ran out of the restaurant as quickly as my tired legs could take me.

I ran to the training field. It was the same one where Kima and I trained as kids. I spent a lot of time here. I stopped to lean against a tree in the middle of the field. I sat there crying for I don't know how long. At some point, someone sat next to me. I looked up to see Minato watching the other side of the field.

"Go away," I growled.

"No," he stated, never moving his eyes to me. "I just made one of my best friends cry. If this guy means that much to you, I'll try to help."

"How could you help me?" I mumbled.

"I could make sure you and him have missions together, for starters. If you need time off, I can make sure he has the same time," he went to continue, but I stopped him.

"You can't do that. He's not under your command," I stated, watching a blue bird.

"Wow! Chichi Iwogura isn't in love with a shinobi? I thought I'd never see the day," he teased.

"I never said he wasn't a shinobi," I sighed, "All I said was that he wasn't under your command."

"Is he from another village?" he asked suspiciously.

"Do you think I'm _that _crazy!" I snapped my head to face him. I took in a sharp breath when I saw how close we were.

"Then who is it, Chi-chan?" he asked me, looking in my eyes.

"Why should I tell you?" I tried to sound angry. From the look of it, I failed.

"Is it a missing nin?" he asked, again with suspicion in his voice.

"No," I stated, "I'm not a traitor. And just so you know," I stood up, "It's not a council member either."

I walked away from the tree and headed to my apartment. Minato wouldn't come after me. Not until he looked through all the files in his library. I knew he was never going to figure out that the person I liked, and could love, was himself. This way, I could keep my secret, but if he ever found out. Well he'd think he was a real smart one.


End file.
